What Dreams Are Made OF
by Assilem
Summary: A surprise test shows Sam there is more to life than just the SGC, and that she shouldn’t forget what really matters to her. With of course DanielJanet romance in there for good measure
1. Chapter One

Major Samantha 'Sam' Carter walked through the halls of the SGC. She was called to the infirmary, and knowing Janet Frasier it was because she was bored and wanted someone to talk to. As the blonde Major approached the infirmary, she saw Daniel walk out. He nodded and hurried down the hall, fixing his shirt as he did so. Sam shook her head; Janet had probably threatened to take him off his allergy medication. It was amazing, that man was allergic to more things than anyone should be.   
  
"Janet, you wanted to see me?" Sam smiled walking into the room. Janet was just fixing her hair; Sam stifled a laugh, figuring out what transpired.   
  
"Yes, I did actually. Come on in to my office," the red headed doctor was caught off guard at first, then she smiled.   
  
"Okay. So Janet, how's things?" Sam asked while trying to keep herself from laughing.   
  
"It's going pretty well. But I didn't call you down here to chat," the doctor smiled.   
  
"I didn't think you did. So what can I do for you?"   
  
"Well, why don't you sit down. Yesterday when you came back from P4X 5H7, I ran some tests," Janet started sitting down on her desk.   
  
"Yes," Sam smiled, not knowing what her friend was getting at.   
  
"And I got your blood test back and it had something unusual in it, and I wasn't sure what. So I ran it again, same thing, so I ran it again, third time is a charm, and the same result."   
  
"What are you getting at Janet?"   
  
"Your test showed a significant rise in your levels of hCG in your blood, high enough to prove positive," the doctor smiled again.   
  
"What does that mean?"   
  
"It means, that you're pregnant Sam," Janet smiled brightly. This was one of the highlights of her job, telling someone she cared for that they were becoming a mother for the first time.   
  
"Come again?"   
  
"You're going to have a baby," Janet smiled touching her friend's shoulder.   
  
"Baby? As in child? As in I, Samantha Carter have a baby inside my body right now?" Sam asked her eyes wide open and in shock. Janet shook her head, for a Doctor, Sam was pretty dense at times.   
  
"Yes. You're going to have a baby." The doctor said with a brighter smile than before.   
  
"I'm going to have a baby? I'm going to have a baby! I can't have a baby! Janet I can't!" Sam ranted standing up she started pacing the room.   
  
"What do you mean you can't? You're a warm, loving, caring woman. I saw the way you are around Cassie. You can do it," Janet told her friend truthfully.   
  
"You don't understand Janet. I'm single. Pete and I broke up a while ago, and, and, and," Carter said as tears flowed from her eyes.   
  
"Sam, slow down."   
  
"Janet, I can't be a mother. I don't know how."   
  
"I didn't know how either. But, Cassandra made me become a mother, and I don't know I just was a mother. You'll be fine Sam. Besides you have around six months before the blessed event."   
  
"I'm three months pregnant?" Sam asked even more shocked.   
  
"About that," Janet smiled.   
  
"I'm three months pregnant?" Sam asked even more shocked.   
  
"Oh no. No, no, no. This can't be happening. This cant be happening!"   
  
"Sam, take it easy," Janet said grabbing her friend.   
  
"Janet, you don't understand¡­the last person I was 'with' was¡­was¡­was¡­Colonel O'Neill," Sam sobbed.   
  
"Oh my," was all Janet could say. Sure she knew that the Colonel and Sam were perfect for each other, but she never knew they were already involved.   
  
"We're not even involved," Sam started. "It was on his birthday¡­we all got drunk,"   
  
"I remember," Janet smiled, remembering her hangover the next morning. Cassandra didn't make it any better. She thought it was funny, and insisted on making a lot of noise.

¦" ¦'¦×§Ø Flashback §Ø¦×¦'¦  
  
"Knock Knock!" Daniel smiled opening the door to Jack's backyard. Everyone was already outside. Janet and Sam were talking while they watched Jack and Teal'c try to play Frisbee.   
  
"Hey Danny Boy. Did you bring beer?"   
  
"Um¡­NO Jack, I didn't," Daniel replied.   
  
"LIAR!"   
  
"Hi Sam!" Daniel smiled changing the topic. "Janet," he nodded staring at the redheaded doctor.   
  
"Hi Daniel, give me a beer and have a seat," Janet ordered holding out her hand.   
  
"Women, what demanding things you are," Jack smiled sitting down beside Sam. "It's my birthday and you get all the attention. It's not fair!" Jack whined in a child-like way.   
  
"Jack¡­SHUT UP!" Sam smiled.   
  
"Fine. No birthday sex for anyone then¡­EVER!" Jack threatened.   
  
"Oh no¡­did you hear that Sam?" Daniel asked sarcastically. "No sex ever¡­not like I'm getting any anyway," Janet smiled. He was doing what he promised, keeping their relationship a secret and besides, he was getting it¡­he just wasn't allowed to tell.   
  
"Daniel, how much have you had to drink?" Sam asked stifling a laugh.   
  
"Um¡­I can't remember," Daniel winked. "Was that a wink I just did?"   
  
"I don't know," Sam replied. Teal'c was walking out of the house, carrying the refrigerator out with him.   
  
"Um¡­Teal'c what are you doing with my fridge?" Jack asked very dumbfounded.   
  
"It would be better suited to remain outside," the Jaffa said setting the fridge down.   
  
"I get it¡­more accessible, gotcha." Jack smiled. It was already evident that the group already had a few drinks and were feeling the effects of intoxication.   
  
"Sir, if I may be so bold as in telling you that your fly is undone," Sam smiled taking a sip of her beer. Janet burst out laughing and spit out her beer all over Daniel. Daniel burst into laughter at this and looked at his 'friend'.   
  
"I'm sooo sorry Daniel," Janet laughed. "Here take off your shirt." Daniel complied and started to take his shirt off.   
  
"Woohoo! Strip show!" Jack yelled raising his arms in the air. "Take it off!"   
  
"We should take the festivities inside," Teal'c stated noticing a small congregation of children watching them.   
  
"Kay! Sam get the beer, Janet the chips, Daniel the door, and Teal'c you get the fridge. Let's go¡­ONWARD!" the five of them laughed and walked into the house, Daniel collapsed on the couch, with Janet next to him. Teal'c put the fridge down and sat in the chair next to it. Jack plopped himself on the love seat, leaving the space next to him open for Sam. She sighed and sat on the floor in front of him.   
  
"Sam doesn't like Jack," Daniel teased throwing his shirt at Janet. The young archaeologist now sat shirtless in his tan slacks and shoes.   
  
"Daniel while you sit there, I got this incredible hard on," Jack joked squeezing Sam's shoulder. Sam smiled and leaned into his legs.   
  
"Me too Jack, me too," Daniel smiled sarcastically.   
  
A couple hours later Daniel was passed out half naked, after loosing at strip poker. Teal'c was sitting in front of Jack's TV watching 'MASH' and laughing.   
  
"O'Neill this Hawkeye is vastly amusing," the Jaffa laughed. It was evident that the Jaffa was intoxicated. Jack laughed trying to stretch out on his couch. But Sam, who was lying on him, restricted him from doing so. Jack looked over at Janet who was pretty much sleeping on Daniel.   
  
"Car-ar-Sam¡­who is picking up Janet and Danny?" he asked shaking the blonde awake.   
  
"I don't, don't know sir," Sam yawned. It seemed that the two were completely passed out. "Look at those two," she smiled.   
  
"They look cute to-to-g yeah," Jack yawned. He closed his eyes and let himself slowly start to drift off before he heard Teal'c burst out into his riotous laughter. He popped his eyes open in shock and then sighed.   
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. Jack yawned and stood up, Sam was lying between him and the back of the couch.   
  
"I'm coming!" He called walking to the door, opening it up he saw Cassandra standing on the porch.   
  
"I'm here to pick up Mom and Daniel," the teen smiled.   
  
"Right. What time is it?"   
  
"Three AM. When I got home and it was past my curfew but Mom wasn't home, I thought it would be best if I picked her up," Cassandra explained walking into the living room.   
  
"I see. You got Cinderella don't you?"   
  
"Oh you know it. How drunk is she?" The new driver asked.   
  
"Pretty wasted. Daniel is out cold¡­he lost at strip poker¡­which your Mom started," Jack smiled almost falling down as he walked into is living room. Cassandra burst out laughing and looked at her mother and Daniel.   
  
"DOC!" Jack yelled. Janet jumped up and started laughing. It was pretty obvious she was drunk too.   
  
"What!?" Janet yelled back.   
  
"Cass¡ªand¡ªyour daughter is here!" Jack said rather loudly.   
  
"Cas¡ªa¡ªCassie! What are you doing here?" Janet asked trying to stand up. Cassandra smiled and helped her up.   
  
"Picking you up. Lets get you home. Is Uncle Daniel coming with us?" Cassie asked helping her mother up. Janet nodded, Daniel had been staying with them while his place was being painted.   
  
"Uncle Teal'c could you get Uncle Daniel please? I'll take you back to the SGC."   
  
"Of course Cassandra Fraiser," Teal'c nodded picking a half naked Daniel up. Putting him over his shoulder he made his way to the front door.   
  
"I'll see you later guys," Cassandra smiled. "Come on Mom."   
  
Jack smiled and closed the door. Leaning up against it he looked at Sam who was laughing on his couch.   
  
"Want another beer?" Jack asked wobbling into the kitchen.   
  
"Sure," Sam laughed rolling off the couch. Jack laughed walking back into the room; he stumbled to sit down next to her. Handing her the beer they stared into each other's eyes. Slowly Jack leaned forward and placed a kiss on the blonde's lips.   
  
At first Sam was shocked but then embraced it, wrapping her arms around his neck and letting herself go. It could be the alcohol, but she didn't care. She had been waiting for this to happen for a long, long time.   
  
The next morning was something else. Sam woke up in the arms of her CO. With only a sheet covering her body, Sam shot up. She looked over at Jack, who was sleeping peacefully. She closed her eyes tightly; the brightness of the sun hurt her eyes. Holding her head, she climbed out of bed and threw her clothes on. Squeezing into her skirt she sighed. She didn't know why she wore a jean skirt to his party¡­her outfit was just too damn complicated! A mini jean skirt, a black corset top, and her knee high leather boots were not meant for this.   
  
Grabbing her boots she stopped in the doorway and looked at Jack. She felt a pain in her stomach, she felt bad for leaving him, but she had to. She wasn't ready for what would happen between them.   
  
Leaving the bedroom she walked quickly through the house, her hangover already taking effect. Grabbing her jean jacket off of the coat rack she left the house.   
  
Jack woke up as the door closed. He sat up and looked at his bed, closing his eyes lightly, taking in a deep breath. He crawled out of bed and lowered his head. He should have known that a relationship¡­anything with this woman wouldn't work. He was her superior officer, her boss, her comrade in arms, and her best friend.

¦" ¦'¦×§ØEnd of Flashback§Ø¦×¦'¦

"Janet, we can't be together. We just can't."   
  
"Sam, who says you two can't be together? If you truly love each other, then what's standing in your way?" Janet asked.   
  
"The fact that he's my boss? My comrade in arms, my best friend! The fact he's fifteen years my senior!" Sam rambled on.   
  
"What does age got to do with it?" Janet asked seriously. She didn't see the point in people not acting on their feelings because of age.   
  
"I don't know Janet. I just don't know. He's old enough to be a grandfather, not a new father," Sam cried. She didn't know if it was the hormones or what.   
  
"It's okay Sam. Why don't you come back to my house for dinner? Cassie is cooking tonight."   
  
"Okay. That'd be great. Thanks Janet," Sam smiled gratefully.   
  
"No problem. Cassandra is turning into a great cook!" Janet smiled brightly.

¦" ¦'¦×§Ø§æ§Ø¦×¦'¦  
  
"So Cassie, how's school going?" Sam asked.   
  
"Pretty good I suppose. It's boring though. They're teaching me things I already know," Cassie said as she moved her 'monopoly' piece around the board.   
  
"They did the same thing when I was in school. Don't worry about it, besides this way you can be smarter than your teacher," Sam joked as the game of monopoly went on.   
  
"Sam you are coming for Christmas Eve dinner right?" Cassandra asked as she counted out the money.   
  
"Sure am. I wouldn't miss it for the world, besides, your mother would kill me if I didn't show up," Sam whispered.   
  
"DAMN STRAIGHT I would!" Janet called walking back into the living room.

¦" ¦'¦×§Ø§æ§Ø¦×¦'¦  
  
A while later, after Cassie had gone to bed Sam and Janet stayed up talking in the living room. They were both drinking tea and just lounging around.   
  
"When are you going to tell the Colonel?" Janet asked taking a sip of her tea.   
  
"He's coming over tomorrow night for dinner. I'll tell him then. He needs to know before anything else happens," Sam said rubbing her thumb gently over the rim of her mug.


	2. Chapter Two

Sam had just finished getting changed when the doorbell rang. She sighed and looked down at her stomach; she noticed that she was starting to show now. That meant it was time to tell everyone about the baby. Smiling slightly, she left her room and headed to the front door. Opening the door she saw her Colonel, wearing his favourite pair of dress jeans, and his leather jacket. He had his hands in his pockets and a small grin on his face.   
  
"Hey," he smiled softly.   
  
"Hi, come on in," Sam smiled stepping aside. Jack smiled gratefully and stepped inside.   
  
"Whoa, Carter, you put on some weight!"   
  
"Yes sir, it's because I'm pregnant sir," Sam said softly. There she told him, now the hard part was telling him who was the baby's father. She didn't know how he was going to react to being a father 


	3. Chapter Three

"MajorCarter, O'Neill, you wished to speak to me," Teal'c asked walking into Sam's lab. He was on Chul'ak visiting his family, and he just arrived this morning.

"Yes we did Teal'c. Have a seat Buddy," Jack smiled.

"I perfer to stand," the Jaffa announced. Sam nodded and stood up. "MajorCarter, are you with child?"

"Actually, I am Teal'c," Sam smiled brightly. The tall Jaffa gave his best 'smile' and took the small Major into his arms.

"I am very pleased to hear such news MajorCarter," Teal'c beamed.

"Thanks Teal'c," Jack smiled brightly.

"Am I to be assuming the child MajorCarter carries inside her womb is yours O'Neill?" Teal'c asked cocking his head towards the Colonel.

"You'd be right T," Jack smiled taking Sam's hand.

"Would I also be assuming that O'Neill has put in his resignation?" Teal'c asked looking at the couple.

"This morning T. As off...noon today, I'm officially retired," Jack smiled.

"I give you my best regards O'Neill, MajorCarter," the Jaffa said nodding his head.

"Thank you Teal'c, that means a lot," Sam smiled.

"As it should," Teal'c replied cocking his head. After seven years on earth he still hadn't grasped them yet. Partially yet, mostly no.

"Colonel O'Neill report to General Hammond's office!" Came the 'grey haired chevron guy' over the PA.

"He's gonna yell at me now. I'll see ya tonight. Later Buddy," Jack said bidding farewell and leaving the lab. Walking quickly through the halls he made his way to the General's office. Oh he was soo in for an earful!

"Hey...Grey Haired Chevron guy!" Jack greeted with a cheeky grin.

"Hello sir, General Hammond is waiting for you," Davis said before rolling his eyes. Jack smiled and walked into the General's office.

"Hey George!"

"Colonel. What is this about?" The general asked holding up Jack's resignation.

"A piece of paper sir?" Jack replied.

"Colonel you know what I'm talking about. Why are you resigning?" Hammond asked looking at Jack.

"Sir, its time. I need to start living a life outside of almost dying everyday. I need a chance to maybe, find a family again," Jack explained sitting down in a chair across from Hammond.

"You and Major Carter got together huh?" Hammond asked with a knowing smile.

"Yes sir. But Sir, it was never under your command..."

"One night it was. I'm no fool Colonel," Hammond said. "Don't worry, I wont put it on record. Are you still willing to become a civilian consultant?"

"Yasureyabetcha!" Jack grinned, then standing up he smiled. "I'm gonna go home....Gonna make Sam some dinner," Jack mumbled to himself walking out.

σ φψжфжψφσ

"Jack, come here please!" Sam called from the bedroom. Jack sighed and stood up, putting his coffee mug in the sink before venturing in to see what Sam wanted.

"What can I do for ya?" Jack asked casually.

"My dress doesn't do up," Sam pouted. At five months pregnant, she wasn't that big, but was bigger than she wanted to be.

"Why don't you wear something else then?" Jack asked helping Sam out of the dress.

"Jack, I want to look good. I'm telling Dad and Mark today," Sam said softly. She decided she would tell her father and brother at the same time to avoid being bombarded with a million questions.

"I know honey, why don't you wear your white flowered skirt, you know the one with the yellow flowers on it...and your cute little pale yellow blouse thingy," Jack suggested pulling out what he was talking about. Sam smiled, for a man, he had terrific fashion sense. "And your white sweater...cause it is a bit chilly," Jack warned.

It was a March, and even though Sam had known she was pregnant for three months, she decided she'd tell her family when she knew that baby would be safe.

"I suppose I could wear that. What are you wearing? Not that I hope," Sam asked as she started to pull on her skirt. Jack was wearing his grungy sweats and his t-shirt.

"Nope. Gonna put on nice clothes. Don't want Dad to be mad at me...even more," Jack teased as he started to strip off his clothes. Replacing them with a nice pair of dress pants, and a golf shirt, throwing his dress leather jacket on to complete the outfit.

Twenty minutes later, the couple left the house and headed off into Denver where Jacob and Mark were going to be meeting them. Sam had picked a rather public place to tell them, knowing they wouldn't make a huge scene in public. When they arrived at the cafe, Jack helped Sam out and stopped her before she walked any further.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Just a little nervous," Sam admitted.

"Dont be," Jack smiled, then crouched down, so he was face to face with her stomach. "Love you baby." Sam smiled and rested her hands on his shoulders. For a man who almost lost everything, and wanted to commit suicide, he was one sensitive man.

"Let's go blondie," Jack smiled offering his hand. Sam gratefully took it and walked into the cafe, hand in hand.

"Good afternoon, table for two?" the Matre'D asked looking at Sam and Jack.

"Actually, we have reservations, under O'Neill...right?" Jack asked looking at Sam. She nodded and felt a bit more nervous.

"Yes. Your guests are already here, please follow me and I shall show you to your table," the middle-aged man smiled. Jack gave Sam's hand a squeeze and they followed. Jacob was the first to spot his daughter and motioned for Mark to stand up, as they did they noticed something they never expected to see.

"Mark, this is Jack O'Neill, Jack, this is my older brother Mark Carter," Sam introduced letting go of Jack's hand. The men shook hands and Mark sat back down with Jacob. Jack held out Sam's chair and gently pushed her in before sitting himself.

"Sam, something you want to tell us?" Jacob asked looking directly at Jack.

"Yes actually. I've known for about three months now, and I think its time for you two to know, that I'm pregnant," Sam said confidently. Mark looked wide eyed and Jacob looked about ready to blow a casket.

"I didn't know you and Pete were that serious!" Mark exclaimed.

"Pete and I broke up. Last September," Sam told her brother. Obviously, Pete and Mark hadn't talked since then.

"Does he know about the baby?" Mark asked. "Cause he should. Seeing how he's the father..."

"Pete isn't the father!" Sam said quickly. "IF he was, wouldn't he be here?" Sam asked glaring at her brother.

"O'Neill," Jacob said calmly but rather angrily. Sam peered over and took Jack's hand.

"Dad before you say anything, please bear in mind that Jack is no longer my Commanding Officer," Sam said nervously.

"WHAT!" Mark practically screamed, causing attention to be drawn to the table.

"Mark please. Jack and I got together five months ago, then he was still my CO, but was waiting for his retirement to come through, and we didn't do anything besides talk, and have the occasional meal together..." Sam lied through her teeth.

"Bull!" Mark said sharply. "Six months ago you and Pete were still together. So you're telling me that as soon as you and Pete broke up, you got together with a man old enough to be your father!"

"No. Listen I didn't come here to be chastised for my actions, or falling in love with a man who is twenty years older than I am. I only came to tell you of the baby. And if you cant be happy for me, then I don't want you to be in my baby's life. Sorry," Sam said standing up. "No. You know what. I'm not sorry, its not my fault my ONLY family can't be happy for me. So screw you!" Taking Jack's hand she pulled him up and started to walk out. As soon as they were out of the building, Sam turned around and buried her head in the crook of Jack's neck.

"Hey sweetie, its okay," Jack comforted wrapping his arms tightly around her. Mark and Jacob looked at the couple from the inside of the building.

"We screwed up royally, didn't we Dad?" Mark asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm not gonna go near her for the next little while...I would recommend the same thing for you...that little girl of ours is a bomb waiting to explode at most times," Jacob commented.

"Yep," Mark replied. The both Carter men watched as the two walk away, hand-in hand.

Sam stayed silent until she got to the truck. Climbing in she sighed and leaned her head against the window, and closed her eyes.

"Sam, are you sure you're okay?" Jack asked climbing into the cab.

"I'm, not really sure," Sam admitted.

"Well, your dad isn't the friendliest person on the planet," Jack smiled. "Lets get you home...you need food...or I need food...Either way one of us needs food," Jack smiled as he drove off.

σ φψжфжψφσ

Janet smiled and walked out of her office. She and Sam just spent the last thirty minutes talking on the phone, when they should have been working. She glanced down at her watch and almost jumped. She had a date with Daniel in just over an hour. She needed to get home and changed.

Quickly leaving the base she drove home. Cassie was sitting on the front porch talking on the phone while she flipped threw a text book. She smiled at her mother and waved. Janet smiled and kissed Cassie on the head before running inside. She had thirty minutes and counting.

After a quick shower, Janet started to rummage through her closet. "Argh! Cassie come in here will you?" Janet called flipping through clothes. A few moments later Cassie appeared with a black skirt on a hanger.

"Mom, just wear this, Daniel will be here in fifteen minutes," Cassie smiled. She pulled out Janet's red corset top and laid it on the bed.

"Thank you so much Cassie," Janet smiled and kissed her daughter quickly.

"No problem! Hurry up though! I'll keep Daniel busy if he comes and you're not ready!"

"Thank you honey," Janet smiled rummaging through her underwear drawer. Pulling out her black lace set she quickly changed, then pulling her hair back slightly and doing her make-up she was finished in twenty minutes. She walked into the living room to see Daniel hunched over Cassie's shoulder helping her with the Egypt project she was working on.

Daniel smiled, sensing her presence and looked up. "Hey, you look great," he smiled walking over to her.

"You don't look so bad yourself. We should go. Cassie if you need anything we both have our phones. Sam is at home, and so is the Colonel. The Colonel is going to come check on you before he heads home. He has to finish paperwork up. No boys. That means no boyfriend. Also no friends, and try to stay off the phone. You can go on the internet, just don't be on there all night," Janet instructed as Daniel helped her into her jacket.

"I know mom. Go have fun!" Cassie smiled shooing her mother and her boyfriend out of the house. She knew Daniel's plan; he of course, had to ask her permission, and had her help picking out the ring.

"We're going. Bye honey," Janet smiled before leaving. She immediately took Daniel's hand in hers as they walked to his car.

"So, I was thinking, instead of going to a restaurant, we would go to my place for dinner and dancing?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"That sounds great," Janet smiled as Daniel opened the car door for her.

Daniel was the picture perfect boyfriend. Wining and dining all the time, trying to never make Janet made. Daniel opted to show affection whenever he wanted, but only small tokens of affection, like a smile could make Janet's heart soar.

"Good. Because that's what I had planned," Daniel smiled. Little did Janet know he had a few surprises up his sleeve. Thanks to Teal'c, and Jonas who offered to help, this was going to be an evening to remember.

"You hopeless romantic you," Janet teased as Daniel climbed into his side of the car. Starting the engine, he leaned over and kissed Janet lightly, but lovingly.

"What can I say?" Daniel smiled. Janet smiled and leaned back.

σ φψжфжψφσ

After dinner, Daniel picked up Janet's hand and took her out to the balcony. It was carefully set up with candles, letting off a soft glow. Janet gasped when she saw it.

"Daniel," she started in just above a whisper.

"Sssh," Daniel smiled placing a finger over Janet's lips. A smile spread across her lips and she watched Daniel. He picked up her hand and ran his thumb across the top of her hand before dropping to one knee. Janet's mouth immediately dropped as her eyes widened. "Janet, the past year has been amazing. I never thought I could love again, but you proved me wrong. You have this presence about you that I couldn't help but fall for. I love you so much, I hate not having you with me all the time, I hate the nights where I have to spend them away from you. I never want to be away from you again. What I'm trying to say Janet, is will you be my wife?"

Janet stood there, in total shock. She never imagined their relationship would lead into marriage. Sure she thought about it, but she never pictured Daniel wanting to marry again.

"Please say something," Daniel almost begged, holding his gaze.

"Yes," was her simple reply. Daniel smiled brightly and pulled out the ring he had in his pocket, he slipped it on her finger.

σ φψжфжψφσ

The next morning, Janet woke up in her favourite place…Daniel's arms. Cuddling into them, she felt the heat emanating from his body. She looked over at the ring on her left hand and smiled. It wasn't a big diamond, or a small one, it was the right size. The heart shape diamond the dawned the white gold band made her smile even brighter than she expected. She had to tell Sam! They were meeting for lunch at noon, and baby shopping all afternoon.

Snuggling into Daniel more, she closed her eyes and took in his sent. Daniel was her custom fit…she'd been watching _MASH_ too much. Yup, way too much. Maybe she could get Daniel to watch it with her…he's kinda like Radar…cute and cuddly…but like Hawkeye mysterious in ways…Oh yeah, she was watching WAY too much _MASH_.


	4. Chapter Four to the End

σ φψжфжψφσ

"Janet!" Sam smiled brightly, as the pregnant woman walked towards her friend. Janet looked up and beamed at her friend.

"Hi Sam, you look wonderful," Janet smiled as the two women hugged.

"You're just saying that because I'm pregnant. And look at you, I take your dinner with Daniel turned out successful," Sam teased sitting down.

"Daniel proposed," Janet beamed. Sam looked shocked but then quickly found herself.

"What did you say?" Sam asked excitedly.

"I said 'Yes'," Janet smiled holding out her hand, so Sam could see the ring.

"It's gorgeous! I'm so happy for you two! I have to tell Jack," Sam beamed.

"Daniel wanted to do that. He said he was going to head over there this afternoon," Janet explained as the two women admired her ring.

"Did you pick a date yet? Talk about the wedding?" Sam asked.

"We didn't do much talking last night. It was more physical," Janet smiled, winking at her friend.

"A night of wild crazy monkey sex?" Sam asked.

"You've been hanging around the Colonel WAY too much," Janet laughed.

σ φψжфжψφσ

"Hey Danny," Jack smiled opening the door.

"Hi Jack. You don't mind me popping over do you?" Daniel asked a bit nervously.

"Course not. Sam's out with your girl, so she left me. I'm supposed to be doing something…she told me. But I got selective memory," Jack teased as Daniel came into the house.

"Of course Jack," Daniel rolled his eyes.

"So how did it go last night? Did you ask? Did she say yes? Did she like the ring?" Jack asked quickly.

"It went great last night. Teal'c and Jonas helped so much. I asked her, and she said yes. She nearly cried when I slipped the ring on her finger though," Daniel smiled brightly, remembering the night before.

"You got laid huh?" Jack teased. Daniel looked down as a blush overcame his face.

σ φψжфжψφσ

Sam smiled and walked into the infirmary, Janet had called last night asking for her to drop by if she had time today…and since she had nothing BUT time, Sam decided that visiting her best friend would be a good idea.

"Hey Jan," Sam grinned spotting her friend.

"Hey Sam. So glad you came. Didn't have anything better to do?" Janet teased.

"I'm eight months pregnant, the General decided that I'm not even allowed to help with the Stargate, and Jack refuses to let me do any work with the nursery…I'm bored," Sam whined as Janet helped her onto the bed.

"I know honey. Listen, I'm glad you're here. I have something to tell you," Janet smiled brightly sitting beside her friend. Looking around making sure no one was in ear range, and if they were she fiddled with her needle.

"What?" Sam asked looking at her friend with an odd expression.

"It seems that I'm pregnant," Janet beamed. Sam gave a squeal and took her friends into her arms.

"Oh my god! I'm sooo happy for you! How long have you known? Have you told Daniel yet? When's the baby due?" Sam asked quickly.

"Slow down honey. I've known for about two days. I haven't told Daniel yet, and the baby is due in December. Anything else you wish to know?" Janet asked very amused.

"Yeah! I want all the dirt! But before we get into that, this weekend Jack and I are planning to do the nursery, I was hoping you, Daniel, and Cassie could help?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Of course!" Janet smiled.

"Great. Now that's out of the way…I want all the details!" Sam smiled getting comfortable, resting her hand on her large stomach. Janet laughed and looked at her best friend's swollen stomach…it wouldn't be long until hers was the same, and she couldn't wait. Watching Sam and Jack happy together, despite all the rumours, gossip and trouble they were going to be in if people found out before Jack retired, gave her a lot of hope of her future with Daniel.

Sam smiled as her best friend told her the story. She couldn't believe that the two people who she thought would never get together, were now getting married and having a baby…it made her think even more than she should have…it was purely magical.

σ φψжфжψφσ

"Knock, knock," Janet smiled walking into Sam's house. Sam was lying on the couch, as Jack was talking to her stomach.

"Look baby, Auntie Janet is here! I wonder where Uncle Daniel and Cousin Cassie are? But we can't forget about Uncle Teal'c, you can call him Uncle T though. He won't mind," Jack babbled on.

"Hi Janet, don't mind him. Where's Cassie and Daniel?"

"Right here!" Cassie smiled as she and Daniel hauled boxes in. Following them was Teal'c, and a few other SGC members

"I decided to enlist some help for all this stuff," Janet smiled cheekily as boxes of new baby furniture were set down in the living room.

"Wow. Look baby! New stuff!" Jack said excitedly.

"Jack, what are you doing?" Daniel asked walking over to Janet's side. Taking her hand in his own he looked at his best friend.

"Talking to my baby. Isn't that right baby?"

"Jack, go help Cassie bring in some stuff okay?" Sam asked giving Jack her best little girl look. Jack nodded and stood up, kissing her lightly on the lips he skipped outside.

"Go help him Daniel," Janet said looking at the man next to her. Daniel shook his head and walked out of her house.

"You and Daniel seem to be getting along well," Sam teased hugging her friend.

"Cassie says the same thing. But how are you doing? Only around two weeks until the little O'Neill blesses the world," Janet smiled.

"Yes. Which is why we're doing the nursery today and tomorrow," Sam said as both women walked into the kitchen. For some odd reason she felt more at home living in Jack's house, then she did when she was at home.

"Remember we have to get my nursery done too. We'll do it after the baby is born…and the wedding," Janet smiled, speaking of her and Daniel's upcoming wedding. Sam smiled, she couldn't believe the woman who was like a sister to her, was getting married to one of her best friends.

"I wont forget. How could I?" Sam asked brightly. "Does Daniel know about the baby?"

"I told him last night. You should hear the Colonel in, three, two, one," and as if on cue Jack screamed.

"Way to go Space Monkey! Sam! Daniel got Janet knocked up!" Jack screamed walking into the kitchen.

"I know Jack," Sam smiled. She took a deep breath as a sharp pain went through her stomach.

"You okay?" Jack asked immediately.

"I'm fine. Baby kicked a little hard," Sam reassured everyone. Janet smiled and rubbed her friend's arm.

"That's normal. Now we should get this show on the road!" Janet smiled. "Boys, get the paint, its in Daniel's trunk and start painting. Get Cassie to come in here, we'll start lunch," Janet ordered. "That means GO!"

Jack and Daniel both chuckled and gave their respective girlfriends a kiss before leaving the room. Sam laughed and looked at her friend noticing something on the base of her neck.

"Janet, is that a hickey?" Sam questioned. Janet immediately covered the 'bruise' up her hand and gave a small smile. "You and Daniel did a bit of celebrating I see."

"Yeah. Come on, we don't have all day…well we do, but I don't think you want to hear about my sex life."

"At least you have one. Jack is afraid he'll hurt the baby!" Sam admitted.

"Hurt the baby?" Janet giggled. Sam nodded as a pain over took her again. "Sam, are you okay?"

"It hurts," Sam said through the pain.

"Where does it hurt?" Janet asked quickly feeling Sam's stomach. "Okay honey. No time for nursery, it's baby time," Janet announced.

"What?" Sam asked as the pain subsided.

"You're having contractions. We should get you to the hospital…or do you want to go to the SGC?" Janet asked.

"SGC…I want my Dad," Sam said softly. Janet nodded and took her friend's hand. Leading her out of the kitchen she lead her to the couch and gently sat her down.

"I'll be right back. Going to get the boys and then we'll take you to the SGC," Janet smiled.

"Okay," Sam said breathing.

"Okay boys, get everything in the house. Jack get Sam's suitcase, Cassie call the SGC, tell them I'm bring Sam there, we're going to have a baby, Daniel I want you and Teal'c to make sure everything is secure. Then come to the base.

Send a SG team over to put the place together. Jack do you think you can drive?" Janet asked, as Jack looked utterly stunned.

"Wh--what?" Jack asked.

"I didn't think so. I'm going to get one of the airmen to drive us. Jack, do you understand what I asked you to do?" Janet asked helping Sam up off the couch.

"Um…Oh my god! Sam's having the baby!" Jack screamed. Quickly running to the bedroom, tripping over everything he could in the process. Janet just shook her head and laughed.

"Okay Sam. Let's go have a baby." Sam nodded with a bright smile.

σ φψжфжψφσ

"Okay Sam, you need to push," Janet ordered.

"I can't! It hurts!" Sam cried, squeezing Jack's hand in pain.

"I know honey. But we need to get this baby out of you. Okay?" Janet smiled. "Plus if you keep squeezing Jack's hand that tight, you're going to break it," Janet teased. Sam just breathed in and nodded.

"Good. Now push until I tell you to stop..."

"Noo. It hurts!" Sam screamed.

"Sam. You need to do this. I'm not going to do a C-section unless its necessary. And this baby is coming so I need you to push!" Janet practically ordered. Sam cringed and pushed until they heard a faint cry. "That was great Sam," Janet praised. "Hello baby."

"What is it?" Sam asked as swear trickled down her face.

"Didn't you hear its a baby!" Jack exclaimed.

σ φψжфжψφσ

"George, what can the Tok'ra do for you?" Jacob Carter asked walking though the gate.

"It's not the Tok'ra Jacob. It's your daughter. She's asked for you," the General explained.

"Okay. Where is my Sammie?" Jacob asked noticing that his daughter was no where to be seen

"Well she's in the infirmary," the older man pointed out.

"Why is she there? Is she okay? She's not dying is she? George," Jacob asked as a rush of fear spread through his body.

"No she's fine. Well, she's in a lot of pain, the baby is being stubborn," Hammond smiled.

"The baby! It's time already? Time has flown. Well let's go. I don't want to miss the birth of my new grandchild," Jacob smiled as the two men quickly left the gate room. As soon as they left they could hear the screaming of their 'Sam'. "Just like Abigail, that woman screamed sooo loud when Sam was born. She also broke my hand," Jacob mused.

"I remember Jacob. Abigail threatened you didn't she?" Hammond mused.

"Yup. Which is why Sammie is my baby," both men laughed at that comment as they walked to the front of the infirmary, where all of the on-world SG teams, Daniel, Teal'c, and what looked like the whole science department stood pacing.

"Hey Sir…We're still waiting," Lou Feretti stated as he continued to pace.

"It's been eight hours, how long does it take to have a baby?" Daniel asked as he continued to pace with Feretti.

"A long time son. When Sam was born her mother was in labour for fifteen hours before she wanted to join the world," Jacob mused.

"Carter and O'Neill genes, I pity that kid. Not that I'm NOT going to spoil the kid rotten," Lou grinned, as Janet walked out with a bright smile on her face. "Doc?"

"We had a healthy baby girl. Weight six pounds, seven ounces, at thirty-one centimetres long," Janet smiled. It took everyone a minute to clue in before they all started cheering. Daniel smiled brightly and picked Janet up, swinging her in the air and kissing her before putting her down.

"What's the baby's name?" Daniel asked looking intently at his fiancée.

"They're discussing that at the moment. Jack said he would bring the baby out as soon as they picked a name," Janet smiled, wrapping her arms around Daniel. "Then four at a time you will be allowed to see the baby," Janet warned. The group laughed as Lou brought out a box of cigars.

"No smoking near my infirmary. You want to smoke, go outside," Janet warned shooting a glance at the commander of SG-3.

"Yes ma'am," Lou grumbled as Jack walked outside with the baby securely in his arms.

"Ladies, and gentleman, may I introduce, Grace Lydia Riley Carter-O'Neill," Jack smiled brightly not looking at the crowd, but rather at his new daughter.

"O'Neill, give me my granddaughter," Jacob ordered taking the child from the new father. Jack didn't take his gaze off the little girl as the older man took the baby.

"Yasureyabetcha," he said quietly.

"She's beautiful…I'm going to go see Sammie," Jacob smiled walking into the infirmary, Grace still firmly in his arms. Jack followed him, who was followed by the remaining members of SG-1, General Hammond and Janet.

"Dad," Sam smiled brightly as she saw her father.

"Sammie…she's absolutely beautiful," Jacob smiled walking to where his daughter still lay.

"Daddy, can I hold her? Jack wouldn't give her to me earlier," Sam practically begged. Jacob smiled and handed her baby his baby. "She's so small."

"Just like you were baby, though she looks better than you did. You were all red and wrinkly," the proud grandfather teased. Sam laughed as tears streamed down her face, yet again. Jack walked up and sat on the bed beside his girlfriend. Wrapping an arm around her and letting his other wrap around the baby in her arms…he couldn't picture anything to make his life better…well maybe one thing, but that involved white dresses, three gold rings, and two people saying, "I do".

σ φψжфжψφσ

Sam couldn't believe how exhausting a three-week-old baby could be. Sure they needed your attention and everything, and Grace was just like that…but worse. She never wanted to be out of either Jack or Sam's arms. Not that Jack didn't mind, whenever we walked into the house he would immediately take the baby and let Sam rest.

"Sam, you okay?" Jack asked one night, seeing Sam sitting in the rocker, holding Grace and tears falling from her eyes. She nodded and looked down at Grace. "Hey, what's the matter?" Jack asked sitting on the window seat directly in front of Sam.

"I just never thought I could have a baby, after what Jolinar did, and the other countless injuries," Sam sniffled. "And here I am…with a baby, our baby," Sam smiled softly.

"I know what you mean. Here, give me Gracie," Jack smiled taking the baby from her mother's arms. "Look at her Sam…She's perfect," Jack whispered. Sam nodded and moved so she was sitting beside Jack, she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder and looked down at their daughter. "Sam…I know I haven't said it…and I've showed it so many ways…but I love you."

"I love you too," Sam smiled softly kissing him on the cheek. "We both love you Grace."

"Though I love you more. Don't listen to mommy when she says she loves you more, cause that just isn't true," Jack teased.

"See honey, Daddy is wrong. No one can love you like I love you. He loves you like a Daddy is supposed to and I love you like a Mommy is supposed to. Daddy is wrong a lot, though he tries to be smart," Sam teased cuddling closer to her boyfriend. "Though he's always right about some things. He will always be right when he says that me and Daddy love you…forever and always."

"Mommy just likes to think she's right. Though she is a lot of the time. Mommy is genius. That's for sure," Jack whispered as they both watched Grace's eyes slowly droop and fall into a deep slumber. Her little chest raising and falling with each little breath she took. To her parents it was the most precious thing in the world.

σ φψжфжψφσ

"You ready Janet?" Sam asked as the two women stood in front of a full-length mirror. Janet in her wedding dress; a double-faced silk satin sheath-wedding gown with flared bottom. With a drape bodice highlighted with pearls and diamonds. While Sam and the other bridesmaids were in a long tight fitting off the shoulders dress that bunched slightly around the waist, then flowed freely to the ground. While Janet's niece Alison, wore a sleeveless gold dress, with a band of tight crinoline flowers around her waist, and flowed into a sheer bottom covering the gold satin.

"I think I'm finally am," Janet smiled brightly.

"Auntie Janet! You look great!" Seven-year-old Alison smiled hugging her aunt. Janet smiled and hugged her back, then looking up at her bridesmaids…Cassie looked phenomenal, her baby girl had grown up to be a beautiful young woman. Sam looked the best she had since before she got pregnant with Grace. Alison looked terrific too: she couldn't believe how well they turned out.

"Thank you honey. Where are my moms?" Janet asked noticing that her mother, and two former stepmothers, and current stepmother weren't in the room.

"Well Grama Vicky has Gracie, and they're talking with Jack. Grama Jean is talking with Uncle Greg, and Grama Lynn is with Grandpa Chris. Oh and Grama Beth is making sure no one loses Daniel," Cassie smiled looking at her mother. "And before you ask, Grandpa Buck is sitting all the guests with the rest of the boys."

"Thank god. Sam, I want my Mommy and Daddy," Janet whined, in her southern accent, and giving her best puppy dog eyes. Sam laughed and nodded.

"No problem. I'll get them," She smiled before opening the door and leaving the room. She shook her head and went off in a quick search for Janet's parents. She found her father almost immediately.

"Excuse me, Mr. Fraiser?"

"Oh, Samantha, call me Buck. What can I do for you darlin?" the older man asked in his southern accent. Sam couldn't help but smile at the man.

"Janet wants you. She gave me those big puppy dog eyes and whined," Sam smiled. Buck laughed and shook his head.

"That's my baby girl all right. I'll go see her, knowing my baby she wants Vicky too," Buck grinned. Sam nodded and went in search of Janet's mother, and her daughter. They weren't hard to find, but then again she could pick her baby out from a needle in a hay stack.

"Sam!" Jack grinned holding out his hand for his girlfriend, lover, whatever she was. He leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek before doing the same to Gracie, who was in his arms.

"Hi. Ms. Wood, Janet is asking for you. She did her whinny accent, and big puppy dog eyes. I couldn't refuse," Sam smiled taking the Gracie into her own arms.

"That's my Janet. Colonel, it was a pleasure meeting you. Gracie, I will see you in a little bit. Samantha," Victoria smiled walking off.

"Napoleon is a really 'Mommy and Daddy's' girl huh?" Jack teased as he naturally bounced Grace in his arms.

"Jack, please, just call her Janet, its her wedding day," Sam said, giving Jack her best puppy dog eyes. Jack laughed and wrapped his arm gently around Sam's waist.

"I suppose I could do that. You look amazing by the way," Jack smiled running his finger gently over her cheek.

"You don't look so bad yourself. I should get back to Janet though," Sam smiled.

"Okay...bye honey," Jack smiled kissing Sam quickly on the lips. "Bye-bye Baby, Daddy loves you," Jack said in his best baby voice, kissing Gracie on the head. Sam laughed and kissed him again before walking away.

"Help the men get everyone seated," she called walking into the dressing room.

"Yeah, yeah," Jack grumbled walking away to locate the groom. He spotted Daniel and smiled. He was wearing a crisp black suit, a gold colour satin shirt, with a crisp dark red and gold striped tie. "You clean up well Space Monkey," Jack mused to himself.

"Hey Jack...You have the rings to give to Joshua?" Daniel asked as he fiddled with his hands. Jack smiled and nodded.

"Sure do. Where is Ferretti's kid anyway?" Jack asked peering around the chapel.

"With the girls...is the priest here yet?" Daniel asked as he started to pace.

"Sure is," Jack smiled. "He's talking to one of your future father-in-laws."

"Okay...hey, do I look okay? I mean..." Daniel stuttered.

"You look great. Now come on, let's get you married," Jack smiled guiding Daniel up to the alter as everyone started to take their seats. Both men stood proudly, Jack in his Dress blues scanned over the crowed, seeing how many airforce officers there were.

"Where is Teal'c?" Daniel asked quickly panicking.

"No need to worry DanielJackson, I am here," the Jaffa said walking over to the two men, dawned in a similar outfit as Daniel, Teal'c bowed his head.

"Guys, ah, I'm not sure I can go through with this," Daniel stated as they walked up to the alter.

"Yes you can. Do you love her?" Jack asked casually.

"Yes. A lot...a whole lot...yeah, I love her," Daniel stuttered a bit. Jack smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Then that's all ya need to know," Jack smiled. "Look there comes your future mothers-in-law; and my Gracie. Isn't she gorgeous?" Jack asked staring at Grace. He had picked out a cute little yellow sundress and made sure she wore it to the wedding.

"That she is Jack," Daniel smiled.

"I concur with DanielJackson O'Neill, GraceLydiaRileyCarterO'Neill is very beautiful," Teal'c agreed.

"T, buddy. You can call her just Grace," Jack announced, for the umpteenth time since Grace was born.

"Is she not Grace Lydia Riley Carter-O'Niell, O'Neill?" Teal'c asked raising an eyebrow in mild confusion.

"Yes, but.." Jack started.

"Then I shall address her as GraceLydiaRileyCarterO'Neill, we will speak no more of this O'Neill," Teal'c said firmly. Jack shook his head and steped into his place at the top of the alter.

"Uncle Jack! I need the rings!" A seven-year-old Joshua Ferretti smiled running up the aisle. Jack smiled and bent down, placing the two gold bands on the pillow and tying them gently on with the ribbon.

"There you go Buddy," Jack smiled.

"Thanks!" Joshua smiled running down the aisle again. Jack laughed and shook his head. That kid was definitely a Ferretti.

"Excuse me sirs, but the bridal party is ready for you," the priest smile walking up to Daniel and his groomsmen.

"Sweet, later SpaceMonkey," Jack winked pulling the other three men away. They walked down the aisle and into the back room where the bridal party were making sure they looked good.

The bridal party consisted of Amelia Roberstson, Janet's friend since childhood. She'd be walking down the aisle with Lou Ferretti; who Daniel had decided to make an usher.

Then there was Maddy Franklin, Janet's roommate all through college, university and pre-med. She was walking down the aisle, with Teal'c, seeing as she was the only one that wasn't afraid of him.

Then there was Cassie, who, was left either walking down the aisle herself, or with Jonas. Who she picked automatically. Which left the maid of honour, Sam, and the Best Man, Jack to walk down the aisle together.

Janet was attached to her father, like a scared child would be after a nightmare. To everyone is was just a little cute to see the doctor who scared more people with her needles, clinging to her father on her wedding day.

"You ready baby?" Buck asked his daughter. Janet nodded and took a deep breath as Amelia and Lou walked out and down the aisle, followed by Maddy and Teal'c, then Cassie and Jonas, and then Sam and Jack. Then Joshua and Alison followed, Alison dropping flower petals until she dropped her basket. Which caused a small chuckle from the crowd as she picked it up and skipped back down the aisle to take her place in front of Sam.

Just as Joshua took his stance in front of Jack, the traditional music started to play and Janet appeared on her father's arm. Daniel took a shuttered breath and Jack leaned over.

"Breathe Spacemonkey," He whispered, as Daniel took a breath.

"Yeah," Daniel said softly as he watched Buck bring his daughter down the aisle.

"Take care of her," Buck smiled handing Janet over.

"Who gives this woman away?" the priest asked looking over at Buck.

"Ezra 'Buck' Frasier, her father," Buck smiled.

"Victoria Pamela Stevenson-Frasier-Wood, her mother," Victoria smiled standing up.

"Jean Marie Anderson-Frasier, her Stepmother," another woman smiled, taking a place beside the two parents.

"Lynn Joyce Carry-Fraiser, also her stepmother," yet another woman smiled, taking

"Christopher Andrew Wood, her Stepfather," the older man smile stepping to the side of Buck

"Beth Anne Price-Fraiser, her stepmother," the youngest of the woman smiled stepping in beside.

"All of you give away this woman?" the Priest asked.

"Yes," they all smiled.

"Thank you. If anyone has any objections of why this man and woman should not be wed, please speak now or forever hold your peace," The priest stated. As Jack, Teal'c and Lou shot looks at everyone, if they spoke up they would have to kill them.

"Today we are all gathered here to unite these two people in the sanctity of marriage. Daniel Gabriel Jackson, do you take Janet, to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health. To care of in richer or in poorer. To love until death do you part and to love after that?"

"I do," Daniel smiled.

"Do you Janet Charlotte Elizabeth Frasier take Daniel to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health. To care for in richer or in poorer. To love until death do you part, and to love after that?"

"I do," Janet smiled through her veil.

"Please untie the rings," the priest instructed turning to Joshua who held up the pillow. Jack untied the rings and handed one to Sam.

"May I have the first ring?" the priest asked. Jack handed over the ring he was holding, and watched the priest put a drop of water on it. "Daniel repeat after me," he instructed handing Daniel the ring. "With this ring, I be wed."

"With this ring, I be wed," Daniel smiled slipping the ring onto Janet's finger in front of her engagement ring.

"May I have the other ring?" Sam smiled and handed the ring to the priest who did the same thing to this ring. Handing it to Janet he said, "Janet repeat after me. With this ring, I be wed."

"With this ring, I be wed," Janet said as tears threatened to fall. She slipped the gold band onto Daniel's finger and looked down at their hands.

"By the power bestowed in me by the trust of our lord and saviour, Jesus Christ I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride," the priest smiled stepping back.

Daniel smiled and gently lifted up Janet's veil. He saw the tears in her eyes and gently reached up and touched her cheek. Slowly he leaned in and whispered.

"I love you Mrs. Doctor Janet Charlotte Elizabeth Frasier-Jackson MD."

"I love you Dr. Daniel Gabriel Jackson," Janet whispered softly. Before kissing her husband. Her husband. He was hers. Forever.

"YEAH! GO SPACE MONKEY!" Jack and Lou cheered, causing the two to break apart. And for the first time, noticed that the chapel was filled with men and woman clapping, the bridesmaids crying, and Gracie waving her arms around like a maniac child she was. Daniel looked over at his new bride and took her hand, and walked out of the chapel.

σ φψжфжψφσ

"May I have you attention please?" Jack asked tapping his fork to his champagne glass. Everyone stopped talking and looked at the older gentlemen. "Thank you. As the best man, I was asked to make a speech about these two. I met my Space Monkey nearly nine years ago, when we both went on a mission together. He sneezed a lot, and was a scientist, so he was a geek. But over the years, he didn't go from being less of a geek, but to more of my friend, who I care about deeply. Janet, when I first met her, I was scared. She had a needle and wanted to stab me with it. Over the years she became more of a neopleanic needle monger, but more of a friend who I could turn to for anything. She took in an orphan little girl, who most of you know, Cassandra. That proved to me that she would do anything for anyone. And I would just like to say, Janet you are a real hero," Jack smiled. Clearing his voice he spoke again, "A wise man once told me that behind every great woman, is a babbling idiot. Janet you are a great woman, which means Danny, you're a babbling idiot!" Jack grinned sitting down. Sam laughed and shook her head.

Standing up, she placed Gracie into her father's arms before turning to the couple beside her. "Janet, Daniel, there are no words to describe how happy I am for you. Both of you losing in your previous marriages found each other, and soon found love in each other. I will have to admit, at first I was quite surprised to see Janet smiling constantly. She wouldn't even tell me who this mystery man was...until he went missing. I never saw a woman cry so much as Janet did that night. It wasn't until Daniel was recovered, that I found out his pervious, and current intentions for my best friend. To say the very least I was shocked. But let them go out, and even become engaged, while I was pregnant with my daughter. That's when I saw how much they were in love, how Janet's mood automatically perked up when he walked in the room. How her eyes lit up whenever his name was mention. How she actually listened to his briefings, which, I'm not the first one to admit, they can be extremely boring. Even in those briefings, I noticed how Daniel talked to Janet, shooting her glances that would make anyone's heart melt. I knew Daniel was just as much in love as Janet was when he would be translating something and have Janet's name written all over his work with little hearts. Either way, I love you both, and I wish you the best in your future and I want some nieces and nephews soon," Sam smiled sitting back down in her chair, as Janet wiped her tears.

"Thanks Sam," Daniel smiled touched Sam's hand.

"My turn!" Amelia smiled standing up. "Well, I can't say I've known Daniel as long as you two have, because I've only known the man for a week. And from what I can tell, Janet he's the best for you. I've known Janet since we were babies. Our fathers are best friends, so I was there through everything in her life. From the time when Alex, her oldest brother teased us, picked on us, and even occasionally beat on us, to all her parents, divorces, marriages, births of all her brothers and sisters. Janet has always been a private person, so I doubt you know that she has twelve brothers and sisters, and she being the oldest girl. But Janet, I'm finally happy you found a man to treat you like the terrific woman you are. And like Samantha Carter said, I expect nieces and nephews!"

Everyone clapped while Janet hugged Amelia, and Daniel right after her.

"I would like to say a few words," Alexander Frasier, Janet's oldest brother announced standing up. "Janny baby, you were my first sister, the first person I got to pick on, the first girl I got to stand up for, and the first girl I got to love. I watched you stay strong all through the years, when Mom and Dad got divorced, when Mom married Chris, and had Dylan and Anthony, and we got Justin, Mabel and Ebony as our step-siblings. I saw you get even stronger when Dad married Jean and had Vin and Maria, and when they got divorced, and when he then married Lynn, and had Anna, Belle and Aaron. And again when they divorced and Dad got together with Beth and had Ivy. You were the strongest out of all of us. When Dad couldn't afford to put you through college, and how you worked your way into it, and joined the Airforce to help pay for it. I watched you marry that slime bag of a man, and then fight your way out of his grasps. And Daniel, if you EVER hurt my baby sister, I can assure you that you'll be dead just as fast as you hurt her," Alexander said looking straight at Daniel.

"Alexander, he wont hurt me. Don't worry," Janet smiled giving her brother the big puppy dogs eyes she had perfected.

"Aww. Janny don't do the eye thing. Oh come on, be kind to those who love you!" Alex teased walking over and kissing his sister. "Love ya babe."

"Love you too," Janet smiled. "If no one else has any objects, I would like to say something?" Janet asked standing up holding Daniel's hand as she did so. No one made any protests but Gracie who just gurgled. "Well thank you Gracie, I will speak," Janet smiled. "First and foremost I would all like to thank everyone for being here today to join me in the happiest day in my life. Sam, Jack, Amelia, Alexander, thank you for loving me that much. When I first met Daniel eight years ago, I didn't think of him more than a friend, potentially a rather good friend. But four years ago, when my daughter, Cassandra, came down with a life threatening illness, he was there for me," Janet said trying to hold back tears. "He held my hand, and told me that if I needed it, he would be there, for everything. After that, when Cassandra got better, I knew that he meant it...and we started to fall in love. At first I was scared, I didn't want to fall in love and get hurt again. But Daniel, you took that fear away, and replaced it with pure unadulterated love. And I love you with all my heart and soul for it," Janet said as tears flew freely down her cheeks. "Thank you for loving my daughter and myself."

"Anytime," Daniel whispered hugged her.

"I want to say something!" Cassie grinned standing up. "Since you people wouldn't let me speak last night, I'm going to speak now. Mom, eight years ago when you took me in, after I was orphaned, I never thought I could think of you as a mother...but I was wrong. You are my mother, who took care of me when I was sick, who yelled at me when I needed it, hugged me, comforted me when I needed it, and loved me. And I love you. You took me first, and treated me like you would treat a child of your own flesh and blood, and I thank you for the second chance you gave me," Cassie smiled. "Daniel, or can I call you Dad now?"

"Whatever you want Cass," Daniel replied with a bright smile.

"I like Dad. So Dad, thanks for all those years of helping me with my school work, and getting Colonel Jack away from my projects. It saved me grades. So thank you. For everything. When you and Mom first started to date, I'll admit, I thought it was kinda gross, you were like an uncle to me. But I don't know when you made the transition from Uncle to mom's boyfriend, but I'm glad you did. I'm even more glad that you finally got up the courage to ask Mom to marry you. You needed a reason to finally move the rest of your stuff into the house," Cassie smirked. "But thank you. And I want some brothers and sisters!"

Everyone laughed and looked at the newly turned nineteen year old. "Hey, don't laugh! I'm nineteen and I have no siblings, who am I supposed to pick on?"

"Sit down!" Jack joked tossing his 'niece' a playful glare. "Guess what everyone! I think its time for our newly weds here to have their first dance."

The crowd cheered as Daniel stood up offering his hand to Janet. He walked hand in hand with her to the middle of the dance floor and waited for the music to come on. The gentle instrumental music started as Daniel took Janet into his arms and started to lead her in a dance.

"This song was picked by Daniel and Janet's daughter, Cassandra," the singer smiled before starting to sing.

_When you're weary, feeling small, when tears are in your eyes, I'll dry them all.  
I'm on your side, oh, when times get rough and friends just can't be found,  
Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down.  
Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down._

When you're down and out, when you're on the street,   
When evening falls so hard, I'll comfort you.  
I'll take your part, oh, when darkness comes and pain is all around,  
Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down.  
Like a bridge over troubled water, I will lay me down.

Sail on silver girl, sail on by. Your time has come to shine, All your dreams are on their way.  
See how they shine, oh and when you need a friend, I'm sailing right behind  
Like a bridge over troubled water, I will ease your mind.  
Like a bridge over troubled water, I will ease your mind.

The young singers voice echoed in everyone's ears as she finished the song, and Daniel and Janet slowly, and reluctantly pulled apart. Daniel leaned down and gently kissed his wife before guiding her, by the small of her back, to the table.

"Cassie, will you dance with me?" Daniel asked walking up to his 'daughter'.

"Totally!" The young woman smiled jumping up and grabbing Daniel's hand.

"Well if Daniel gets to dance with Cassie, I wanna dance with Janet," Jack smiled standing up, handing Gracie to Sam. "What do you say Doc? Care to dance with an old man?"

"I would love to," Janet smiled taking Jack's offered hand.

The rest of the night was spent dancing, eating and relating embarrassing stories of the couple. By ten, everyone was starting to wind down, Gracie was fast asleep in Daniel's arms while Sam and Jack were dancing, and Cassie was leaned up with her head on his shoulder.

"Daniel," Sam whispered walking up to the three. "We're going to go home. Get Grace into a proper bed," Sam smiled taking the sleeping child out of Daniel's arms and laying her in the stroller beside him.

"Okay," Daniel smiled watching Sam carefully. "Janet is still talking to her father," Daniel mumbled.

"She hasn't seen him in a long time. Jack is going to go say goodbye for us, and we'll see you two for brunch tomorrow," Sam smiled. "You comin Cassie?"

"I'm just going to go home and sleep. But I will see you in the morning," Cassie smiled running a finger over Grace's cheek. "Sweet dreams Gracie."

σ φψжфжψφσ

January 2005

"Peak-a-boo!" Daniel grinned playing with his new baby girl.

"Space Monkey, dont do that you're going to make her throw up," Jack teased kneeling beside his friend and the baby laying on the floor.

"No it wont Jack. Throwing her up in the air after she just ate will. Like you did with Gracie," Daniel shot back with a smirk.

"That was all your fault Danny Boy. All your fault," Jack muttered.

"I'm sure," Daniel replied looking down at the two-week-old who lay contentedly on the blanket in front of him. "Isn't she gorgeous Jack?"

"Yeah," Jack smiled. "Where's the wife of yours?"

"She said something about taking a shower...where's Sam and Gracie?" Daniel asked not noticing Jack's two girls.

"Sam is changing Gracie," Jack explained.

"Oh," Daniel said softly not taking his eyes off the baby.

"Daniel?" Janet called coming into the living room.

"Yeah?" Daniel asked turning somewhat towards his wife.

"Come on. We're going to be late for the Christening," Janet replied bending down and picking up the baby. "Hi baby, are you ready to be named?" Janet asked looking at the little girl now laying comfortably in her arms.

"Jack, take the diaper bag and my purse please," Sam ordered, rather than asked handing Jack the bags.

"Why cant I carry Grace?" Jack asked as the four walked out of the house.

"Because, I am," Sam smiled as Grace cuddled into her mother. "Plus you have to many medals and such, it might hurt her," Sam added gesturing to Jack's dress blues.

"Fine," Jack grumbled as he and Daniel climbed into Janet's SUV.

Daniel was driving and the girls were going to sit in the back. Both woman put the girls in their carseats and got settled themselves, not wanting to get their dress blues wrinkly.

The four drove with minimal conversation straying from the girls to the church. Janet had insisted that the baby be christened before they gave her a name. Only Sam, Jack, Gracie, Cassie, General Hammond, Janet's family were going to be attendance. Not wanting to make it a big event, only people that really mattered.

σ φψжфжψφσ

"Bless this child. In front of our lord Savoir Jesus Christ. Thy Father and thy mother. What is the name this child will wear for life?" the young priest asked as he poured holy water on the baby's head.

"Katy Samantha Jacqueline Jackson," Janet replied as she held the child in place.

"Bless this child. The holy father, son and ghost..."

Sam watched as the young priest dropped a droplet of water onto the baby's head. She looked over at Grace who was sitting on her father's lap. Jack looked over at Sam and took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze they watched the end of the ceremony.

"Who will be this child's caretakers if the enviable happens and you two parish?" Janet and Daniel looked at each other, then Katy.

"Colonel Jack O'Neill, and Major Samantha Carter," Janet smiled. Sam and Jack smiled brightly at the two.

σ φψжфжψφσ

June 2005

"So Janet, what do you and Daniel have planned for your anniversary?" Sam asked as the two woman, and their two daughters were on their daily walk.

"We're thinking a little celebration at home with Katy and Cassie," Janet smiled looking down at her daughter, who was laying in the stroller.

"That's so cute!" Sam teased as she pushed Grace in her stroller.

"Shut up!" Janet laughed. "So when are you and Jack going to get married? You've been living together for over a year now, and your daughter is almost a year old," Janet asked.

"He hasn't asked yet. I don't even know if he wants to remarry. I know he wants Grace, he's so in love with her. And I know he loves me, he tells me he does all the time. He shows it all the time, but that doesn't mean he wants to get married again," Sam explained.

"He'll ask when he's ready, you're getting married. If you want any more children, you are soo getting married," Janet teased.

"What about you? Hmm? You we're pregnant with Katy before you got married," Sam shot back, in good humour.

"A forgotten pill," Janet explained. "Katy was a complete accident."

"So was Grace. She was more of an accident than Katy, I can tell you that," Sam smiled as her phone rang. "Grr. I bet you that's Jack or Daniel wondering when we're coming back so they can be all gooey," Sam joked pulling her phone out. "Carter."

"Hey," Jack said from the other end.

"Hey, what can I do for you?" Sam asked nodding to Janet that it was Jack.

"Danny and I were wondering..."

"We're on our way home now."

"Great! See ya soon!"

"Yup," Sam said before hanging up. "We better get back. The boys are going stir crazy without the girls."

"Whiners," Janet smiled. "Whenever we want to have time with the girls, the boys decide they want thier time back."

"Its what they do," Sam laughed as the two woman headed back to Jack's house.

σ φψжфжψφσ

"We're home," Sam called walking into the house, Grace in her arms. Janet walked in behind her, with a sleeping Katy.

"Finally," Jack said with a smile. "Come here sweetie," Jack said softly taking Grace out of her mother's arms.

"It's time for her nap," Sam said as she watched Daniel walk over to Janet. Give her a kiss on the cheek and take the sleeping baby.

"We'll put them down," Jack smiled. "Daniel, lets go," Jack nudged and the two of them walked down the hall into the nursery.

"Do you wanna do some _Chicago_?" Sam asked as the two woman walked up the small set of stairs into the kitchen.

"Of course. What time on Saturday do you want us to be here?" Janet asked pulling out two cups while Sam dug in the cupboard for some food.

"Around noon if you can. The girls can have their naps early," Sam smiled pulling out a bag of chocolate chips.

"Peanut butter?" Sam asked with a smile holding out a container of peanut butter.

"Of course. Sam where's the chocolate milk?" Janet asked moving things in the fridge around.

"I hid it. Its under the vegetables," Sam smiled pulling out the coloured chocolate chips.

"Good plan. So what do you say? Richard Gere time?" Janet grinned setting the glasses and chocolate milk on a tray. Sam nodded and the two of them made their way into her and Jack's bedroom. Settling on the bed, Sam picked up the remote and switched on the DVD player.

"Mmm. I love this movie," Sam smiled as _'Chicago' _started. "Its a shame they don't show Richard Gere naked. I mean we see him strip off those boxers, but never anything else," Sam grumbled.

"I know. Its so unfair! Sam we forgot the ice cream!" Janet exclaimed looking around on the bed.

"I'll get it. Big spoon, or baby spoon?"

"Baby," Janet smiled taking a sip of her chocolate milk. A few minutes later Sam came back into the bedroom with the tub of ice cream and two spoons. She settled on the bed and pressed play.

That was the life. Their daughters sound asleep across the hall, Daniel and Jack off doing something, and the two best friends were laying on the bed watching a good ole chick flick.

Ten minutes after the movie ended, the sound of both babies crying over the baby monitor. Not more then a minute later the sounds of Jack and Daniel's voices rang through the monitors.

"Jack, are me and Janet taking Gracie tonight?" Daniel asked changing Katy's diaper.

"Please. You're going to spend the night with Auntie Napoleon and Uncle SpaceMonkey, aren't you Gracie?" Jack asked in his best baby voice.

σ φψжфжψφσ

"Keep your eyes closed," Jack said softly pulling Sam by the hand into a darkened room. Taking a deep breath, Jack removed the bandanna. Sam opened her eyes slowly and gasped looking around. They were standing in the middle of a darkened room, only illuminated by glow and the dark star stickers.

"My god," Sam breathed taking in the scenery. Jack smiled and guided her over to the table int he middle of the room. The light flicker of the candles showed a tiny red velvet box. Sam's eyes welled up with tears as she looked at Jack.

"Sit down," Jack instructed. Sam did what he said and sat down in the chair that he held out. Walking in front of her, Jack grabbed the box and sat in the chair opposite of her. Reaching out he took her left hand in his right. "Samantha," Jack started. "Since the day you first stepped into my site, I knew you were special...and I was right. I know our baby was a mistake, but she is the best mistake that ever happened to me. And I know to you to. I see you with her, and I cant help but fall more and more in love with you. So I'm going to ask this only once, Samantha Elizabeth Jean Carter, will you marry this old washed-up soldier?"

Sam watched Jack with watery eyes. Jack smiled and opened the box to reveal a simple ring, a small pearl with three small diamonds on either side forming hearts.

"I didn't think you would want a stereotypical ring, but something to remind you of Grace and..." Jack started, before Sam cut him off with a kiss. When they pulled apart Sam licked her lips and smiled at him. "I take that was a yes?"

"Yes, that was a yes," Sam laughed as she watched Jack slip the ring onto her finger. "Its gorgeous!"

"I thought you would like it," Jack smiled entwining his fingers in hers. "I love you."

"I love you," Sam smiled looking at Jack.

σ φψжфжψφσ

"Knock knock," Jack said softly opening the door to Daniel and Janet's house. Janet walked out of the kitchen, a towel over her shoulder and a bottle in her hands.

"Oh hey, didn't expect you two for another couple of hours," Janet smiled as the three walked into the livingroom where Daniel was cradling Grace. "Daniel was just about to feed Grace," Janet said handing Daniel the bottle.

"Janet doesn't want to feed Grace," Daniel teased, shooting his wife a playful smile.

"So, how was dinner?" Janet asked noticing the ring on Sam's finger.

"Great. We decided to get married," Jack smiled wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulders.

"Congratulations! It's about time!" Daniel exclaimed. Jack laughed and nodded.

"We weren't ready before, it just wasn't time," Sam smiled. "We didn't get to date before I got pregnant with Grace, it was only after she was born was when we started to get to know the sensual side of each other, the side that wasn't 'Carter' and 'Sir'. Wasn't Sam and Jack, but was Samantha and Jonathon..."

"And if you ever call me Jonathon, I might Teal'c," Jack smiled cheekily.

"Teal'c Jack?" Sam asked turning to the older man.

"Yeah. Its a verb. To Teal'c, means to go all first prime on your ass!" Jack exclaimed. The three others in the room stared for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

"Anyway, ignore Jack. You two got to date, and do it while it wasn't against regulations, for us, it was. I dated Pete, and it didn't feel right, and then..." Sam waved to Grace. "We just knew it was time to maybe try something. Even if a relationship didn't work, Jack would still be active in Grace's life, just as much as I would," Sam explained.

"We wouldn't make Gracie grow up with just one full time parent, she would be stuck with both of us. She's still stuck with both of us," Jack grinned. "She is soo never dating. Ever!"

"You can't stop her Jack, she'll start liking boys, and..." Sam started.

"Oh shut up! Danny is never letting Katy date, or even look at boys! He said so himself!" Jack shot back. Janet looked over at her husband giving him an inquiring look.

"Oh?"

"Janet, baby. If she ever looked at a boy, then she'll end up marry him and..." Daniel started. "And then she'll end up like us and get..."

"Danny boy, shut up," Jack said eyeing his friend.

"That would be wise," Janet said looking at her husband with a glare in her eyes, that was anything but good.

"Shutting up now. So when's the wedding?" Daniel asked quickly changing subjects.

"We don't know yet. We should head home, Grace needs to go to bed," Jack grinned standing up and taking his little girl in his arms.

"And so do we," Sam sighed. "We have a mission in the morning Daniel."

"I know," Daniel grumbled. Sam smiled and gave the two each a hug before they left. Eight years ago Sam never imagined anything like this would ever happen to her. Dreamed, yes, but never thought it would be a reality. Yup, this was definitely what dreams are made of.


End file.
